ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
At the Hospital(Kirei,Kihaku,Setsuko))
Who Kihaku,KireiHime,Setsuko,Jinora,Yume. At the Hospital 1 HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would lay there quietly with his eyes closed. he did not recall what happened after that last blast from Inkroe's attack but he was hurt.... bad. The left side of his body was burned very badly; from his face to his toes. His left arm was also completly fried and at the moment it was useless. wrapped up in bandages though the doctors were aiming to fight off the infection. Never in his life did Setsuko feel pain but now was the very time for it.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei has brought Kihaku to the hospital as she had to be there too for herself, as she would lay down staring at the ceiling she would sigh as she tryd to handle the pain from her hand it was her own fault afterall to take out all her emotions on just a stupid stone dummie she would wonder how Kihaku was doing at the moment if he was awake yet or still was unconcious.. who know's Kirei would close her eyes for a bit~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku after being ditched in a bed grinned a bit under the blankets,he had woken up halfway to the hospital,but was enjoying being carried too much so pretended to still be out. he tried to sit up when he felll a heavy sting into his right arm and grabbed hold of it- gaaaaaaa,what the,uum can somone please look at my arm ,i think somethings not right with it-Kihaku would speak as he tried to bite the painfull stings.When the medical Jounin arrived and looked his arm,she turned to him as she spoke-hmm it seems you have sufferred minor damage to your chakra network due to ovexerting your bodily limits and pushing your chakra to its edge,but it should be better? soon after ive treated it-The jounin sat down next to the bed as he brough his hands over Kihakus arm and began to mold his chakra slowly directing i to his hands .His hands then began to radiate pure chakra as it sprea dover his arm,repairing the damage to his chakra netork, as Kihaku kept trying to bite te pain.- YumeMoumoku: -walking into the hospital the tall lanky crimson haired puppet boy would carry on him all of his normal equitment. Stuffing his hands deep into his pants pockets yume would glance around the bright room despite the fact that he was no longer blind the bright lights would still seem to bother him a bit. Closing his eyes for a moment the boy would move to rub absently at his icy blue eyes. Opening his eyes slowly he would turn his gaze to scan the bright halls of the hospital not spotting anyone near by the puppet boys face would turn and distort into a creepy looking chesher cat like grin. Moving to rest his hand gently on his poison pouch, yume's mind would move to fill with memories of the night he had placed himself in here from testing all of his poisons on himself and how itsy still with held 2 of his bottles of poison. Slinking of towards the poison lab yume would look around to make sure that none would see him and being that yume had the ability to move without making sound from back when he was just the weird blind kid. Sliding in threw the doors to the poison lab yume's eyes would open up wide always finding this place like a gaint treasure chest of possible deadly chemicals. Walking over to the large case that held various types of poison plants that yume was able to easily point out and name. After a few moments of just staring at the plants the laid out before him yume would tilt his head lightly to the side as if listening to see if he could hear anyone coming. Hearing no one yume would let out a quit sigh of relief as he knew if he where to be caught in the poison lab he would be sure to get in trouble. Deciding that he shouldn't waist any more time yume would move quickly to a near by table. Pulling out 2 empty bottles yume would carefully set them down on the table before moving to look threw the many viles of different poison ingredients that where displayed all threw out the poison lab. Gathering up a few ingredients here and there, yume would move back to his little work station. With all that the poison lab had offered yume would wonder if it was possible to make a poison stronger then the basic poisons he had been making. Opening his mouth to speak quietly to himself the puppet boy would smile as he spoke as if speaking to one of his puppets- if i replace this ingredient with dolls eyes i wonder if i could create a more effective mind numbing poison but if i get to carried away it could cause death -letting out a quit sigh, yume would move to scratch lightly at the back of his head with poison creating it was important to not mess up the measurements of ingredients or it could end in a deadly way and yume knew this well with the years now of working with the deadly toxins- HatakeSetsuko: -Continuing to be silent Setsuko was unconcusious as he had no clue where he was or how had even gotten there.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would have fallen asleep after she got tired of bringing Kihaku here all the way and caus of all the energy she used on her training but also from the pain she had,As a nurse would look over at her just in case there wasnt something else she only found some bruises on Kirei's legs and a broken hand on her right "this wouldnt be difficult to heal"-the nurse would said as she would? hold her hands over kirei her leggs as she began to mold her chakra- as she placed her hands on the bruises as she poured her healing chakra into it,causing a chakra glow to form around her hands.when the bruises were completely healed she would would her attention to the young girl her broken hand and placed her hands on kirei's as slowly the fractures began to heal.When she was done she had a nursde wrapp it in plaster after bandaging it and left the young girl. Kirei still would be asleep- SanadaKihaku: -when the Medical Jounin was done healing his damaged chakra network and had left,Kihaku waited a lil while before he snuck out of the bed and put his clothes back on,before he walked over to where he knew kirei was sleeping, hed look at her and then snuck towards the door as he looked back and rushe dinto the hallway and bolted towards the front door, hoping he would manage to escape the hospital to resume his training,now that his chakra had recovered during his nap- HatakeSetsuko: -The doctors around Setsuko would look down on him as they started speaking to one another. One of them crossing his arms as he stated- “Man… his left arm is gone and I would be surprised if he is even able to use it after all that… it looks like he might have fried all the nervs…” –he would say lightly as he would look to there doctors- “Setsuko is to be watched over 24/7 until he wakes up. I am thinking in a couple of days we will assess the arm and see if surgery might be an option. As for his body we need to prep him for skin graphing to cover up the dead skin around his chest and ribs.” –one of the doctors would job in as he would walk over to Setsuko. “ and his sharingan? Was it harmed?” –he would ask to the main doctor who was originally speaking- “Well it looks to be okay but only time will tell. The left side of his face was burned pretty bad so its all about the waiting game. Have we alerted his famiy?” –one of the nurses would walk up, “Notices have been sent to Kirei… which she is in one of the other rooms with an injury as we have also informed his cousin… Chi” –the would all nod to the nurse as they would walk out from intensive care- YumeMoumoku: -working to mix the ingredients carefully into the poison bottles, yume would watch as the different ingredients would swirl and mix shifting the colors of the once clear liquid to something different. Once the poison looked well mixed yume would move to lift the bottle up to stare into it to make sure every last bit of the ingredients didn't stick or swirl absently in the liquid. Setting the finished bottle down yume would move to start working on the next one, measuring out and placing in the proper amount of ingredients in the last empty bottle yume would carefully swirl the poison around to watch the liquid look as if it was creating a tiny tornado in the bottle as the content spun around in its holder- Kirei found out that Setsuko is in the hospital also. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would wake up after some time as se would notice her arm was in bandage she would look at it as she would say to herself ah the nurse has been here already while she didnt noticed that someone was busy with her as she then noticed that there was a note being left for her as she would read it. Kirei thought deeply for a moment as she would sit up to go out of her bed as a nurse that came back tryd to stop her for going out “you have to rest you will nee dit to recover your hand more”the nurse would tell Kirei as she would answer”noo i can rest enough later i want to see my fiance where is he tell me where is he”-She would yell a bit at the nurse as she would see the nurse sigh as she would turn around “follow me.. but i cant promise you can go near him..”-the nurse would warn her before she walked off to the intensive care where Setsu was laying down.Kirei quickly stepped out of her bed and followed the nurse while she holded her heavy right hand once she came there she wanted to walk inside~ SanadaKihaku: -Just as KIhaku had reached the door,hed glance back to see if ayone was running after him,when he noticed kirei coming from the room they were in.Kihakuw ondered where she was going with that nurse and as curious as he was turned around and followed after her trying to stay out of her sight till she would reach the room where she would be looking trough the window as he creeped up to her and just as he stood next to her spoke-Kirei-chan,watcha doing? HatakeSetsuko: -The nurse would look to Kirei as she stated to her- “you may get close but I erge that his left side is not in good condition… he has multiple 2 degree burns that travel from his face down to his toes. His left arm is what concerned us the most… it was literally destroyed and burnt raw. We are still not sure if he will regain use of his left hand as time will only tell. He is going to need u to be strong for him. We are watching over him though 24/7 until he wakes up…” –she would open the door to the intensive care area letting kirei go in. – xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would jump as she would hear Kihaku "what are you doing here i can ask you also you has to be in your bed resting you moron..."-as she then would listen to the nurse as she nods she knew she had to be strong for him and that she will do as she would walk inside and took a chair to sit next to him at his bed as she would look at him even though he didnt look like how he suposed to be but it still was him as she would lay her left hand slowly on his right hand as she would stay with him she didnt want to go anywhere else then being at his side right now till he wakes up~ YumeMoumoku: no kitten they are continueing i'll up date you on skype in a sec )) SanadaKihaku: _KIhaku was at a loss , he didnt understand what was going on and then kirei shouted at him, he was confused,but decided to listen, it was too late to escape anyway.He snuck back to his room and to his bed but he? didnt lay down to rest, he was a bit worried about what wa sgoing on with kire,so he just sat up in his bed and decided to do some practice with his chakra control- NamikazeJinora: -In a blink of an eye I appeared standing in front of the receptionist's desk and dusted myself off before heading towards the laboratory to wash my hands. while in there I noticed someone else occupying the room and saw it was my red headed student. I smiled and waved to him and walked to one of the corners of the room to wash my hands thoughroughly before waving again leaving. There was a list of people who were at the hospital today. I would start off with those who needed my help immediately. Heading towards the intensive care room i pushed open the cool metal doors that were scattered throughought the hospital and walked in. Hearing a slight purr of one of the monitors I turned my heels and saw a someone already on the bed. I walked over to observe the readings on the machines.. it appeared the patient was stabilized, turning my head to the right i saw my own teammate on it. "Looks like you really did it this time Monkey" I huffed silently to myself. - HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would keep completly still as he would not hear or see anything around. His mind would not even wonder... just stay in total darkness...- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look up as she noticed Jinora for a moment she would say Hi to her as she would pass out still holding her hand on Setsu's as her head was laying down on his bed next to his right arm it didnt lay comfortable caus of her right arm but that didnt matter now atleast she was in dreamland for now~ Category:Medical